Contagious Heat
by Karma Strike
Summary: Ratchet had been acting off for a few days when Wheeljack came to check up on him.Was adopted from MynameisJag,Multiple Slash pairings read to find out
1. Chapter 1

I did not write this chapter, this chapter belongs to MynameisJag, I've just adopted the bunny.

G1-Ratchet, Wheeljack-Contagious Heat

Rating-M

"Umph!"

Not exactly what Wheeljack had expected when he came to check one his old friend, everyone was starting to get worried after the medic didn't come in for his roster and everyone knew he would be there even if it wasn't his shift.

So being a close friend, he was 'volunteered' to check on the ambulance, meaning everyone was afraid of a flying wrench to the helm more than usual and worried that there might actually be something wrong, so he was sent just in case.

"Please…"

He was slightly wary of entering the dreaded room but he had too, there could be something seriously wrong with the white mech and he couldn't take that…everyone was counting on him to come back and say everything was fine.

"I need you."

Getting over his nervousness, he typed in the code and made his way in, he had expected the worse…a sick Ratchet…he was sick…but not with illness. His sight was filled with the sight of the medic spread out on his berth and digits shoved deep inside his own valve…pumping in and out… The chevron decorated helm was slung back and light moans escaped between swollen lips, optics turned off and the sheets were soaked with lubricant that had dripped out of the opening.

The inventor couldn't move…frozen by the sight as his closest friend overloaded in front of him…back arching and hips lifting as the choked scream managed it's way out. He could feel his own spike pushing at his panels at the show…oh…he had dreamed of that before…the medic pleasing himself for the engineer's own perverse fantasize.

He whispered the healer's name and optics that were once a clear crystal where now deep blue that was nearly a shade of violet and realization hit him along with the sweet alluring smell…heat…the medic was in heat. Then…he ended up on the floor…

A whimper brought him back out of his reverie and he looked up at the pleading look from that face so close to his…Primus…the white mech was gorgeous. Most couldn't tell because the faceplate was usually holding on to either an angry front or a worried one.

But here with full lips slightly parted to let out overly warm air that brushed against his sensors, cheeks slightly tinged with energon making him look impassioned and optics so lost in lust that the heat brought…just gorgeous…

Wheeljack brought a servo up to caress that alluring face, yes, even he could admit it…Ratchet was a looker and one that others had tried to get. His facemask slid back and he pulled the other down into a kiss, he had dreamed of taking the smaller mech before. Wet recharges filled with images of taking the other over a medbay berth, the sounds of his spike sliding in and out of that wet port and the soft words passed between them…and here he was with the very mech.

A whimper was passed into the kiss as they separated, he chuckled at the desperate wanting look and grabbed those red hips pulling him into a slow grind against his own crotch plating. A begging groan and the medic nipped the engineers neck wires as red servos played with the sensitive seams…nice…

He chuckled again and positioned the healer right above the cord panel, stopping the grind and holding those hips still just enough for him to shoot his spike up into the waiting valve. The ambulance's groaned and tried to move but the explosion prone mech refused to let him, enjoying the feel of himself buried inside the little mech.

Warm, tight, and hot…

He pulled the other one off slowly, watching the glass chassis hitch in anxiousness and need. A brief glance down to watch himself slide out, fluid covered his spike and trailed down it as a slight string of it followed it out but refused to leave the inside of the valve. He could feel himself twitch at the heat that called him back inside as he watched the walls ripple under his gaze, just waiting to milk him dry of his transfluid.

The Lancia stared back at the face as hips jerked in his grip, a grin came over his face and he slammed the small mech onto his harden equipment…gorgeous to watch as a white helm flew back and mouth opened into a silent scream. Cherry digits scrambled over his chassis until they found what they were looking for and pulled upon the wires that sent electrical surges throughout the scientist body.

He jerked the hips harder into his frame as he grounded himself inside, "Tight, fragging tight! Gooood!"

It was tight as the walls clenched against him, he could feel each sensor as he pulled in and out, inflaming the inside as the pleas for more hit his audios. He pulled the chassis down to where now the other mech was angled differently, the tip pressed hotly on the top of the valve and pressing hard onto the overly sensitive nodes.

His rough kiss drowned out the low begs, he could feel it…he was almost there…but he wanted to watch the medic explode. He separated from bruised lips, he gave a lick to the spittle that had escaped and was left on them, a few more and-there!

He loved watching something blow up…and that's what Ratchet did. He felt the port tighten before the inevitable overload and the screaming keen as he did, his own groan joined in the sound of release and felt his fluids shoot up into the now open reproduction chamber.

He sighed contently as the white frame relaxed against him, the valve's still constricting walls suckling what transfluid it could as he gave a few more thrust to empty the rest of his fluid.

A keen came from the other as Ratchet moved to get comfortable in the engineer's arms, spreading the warm fluid over their thighs. He was happy to keep the throbbing warmth inside of himself. The ambulance gave a purr and nuzzled against the multicolored chassis and he drifted into recharge.

Wheeljack just stayed there underneath the other, holding onto the cooling frame and staring at the ceiling…he couldn't believe it…if it wasn't for the fact he was holding onto the mech and the evidence was covering both of them, he would have thought this was some kind of fantasy.

He tucked the white helm under his chin, careful of the chevron points as his commlink crackled to life, "Wheeljack, is everything okay?"

The scientist chuckled to himself at the worry in the Prime's voice, yeah…everything was okay, "Sure thing, Ratch was just…huh…feeling a little stress. Nothing I couldn't take care of."

"Good, what was wrong?"

Another chuckle, "Oh, that…heh…just a little heat that's all."

"Oh…WHAT?"

-Break-

He growled at the locked door, he had to get out, he had to find someone, get their spike out and get filled! He wanted-needed to feel the throb of a hard rod inside his empty valve, he needed to feel the charge of overload, the rush of fluid and the achievement of a full reproduction tank.

Ratchet glared at the door, he wasn't exactly all there mentally at the moment but he was sure that he had a potential donor under and in him before he fell into recharge. His heat codes had enough of the waiting for the right time and decided that the now was as good as it was going to get in this war and turned on. He would be safe inside his medbay during a fight and if he was caught the Cons would rather use his medical knowledge or trade him for one of their own instead of kill him, the energon was high enough in storage, he didn't participate in battles much and there were donors everywhere.

Not that he cared at the moment who it was, as long as it was someone, he just needed their assistance in the heat's codes.

He whimpered and rubbed the area of where his chamber laid inside, his programs had sensed a downfall in the population numbers and demanded he help repopulate…he was sure there would be others to follow him. He then sighed, he wanted a sparkling…he wanted to feel the source of life within him, the knowledge that something was growing, a spark that would be a part of him.

Damn mechs, locking him in his own room…one round was not going to be enough to get him sparked; it never was…he needed more.

He looked around his room, there had to be a way out…somehow…

No to the one window, being the ARK was half buried under rumble, he was given the clear view of rock.

Unlike humans they didn't need a constant of fresh air or heating and cooling, their own frames would automatically adjust to the needed temperature and he was sure he wouldn't have been able to fit into the ducts if there were some.

The only other door was to his private washroom and it was just a wall to wall room…he growled and went back to glower at the door…before shuttering his optics…he was a medic…medics had tools…and he was sure he had some medical chemicals around lying around…

He smirked…he was going to get out.

-Break-

Optimus just shook his helm, with a few less details that the Prime was spared, he had managed to get the engineer to explain what was going on, "So what do we do?"

Wheeljack flashed brightly, "Just let him be, the codes won't settle until requirements are met, meaning he'll keep grabbing mechs and facing them till he get's sparked up. In saving the welfare of our troops, I will selfishly sacrifice myself for the good of the Autobots."

The truck just stared at the scientist with a blank look, "I think you've done enough 'self-sacrificing' for today."

"What about tomorrow?"

Prime ignored him and turned toward his other officers, Prowl and Jazz were standing by…well it was more like Prowl was annoyed at the whole thing and Jazz seemed to be eager toward something, "Suggestions?"

"We can try to keep him locked up until it passes, but there is no way of knowing how long that might actually take. We should also start monitoring the entire crew, if one has begun to show signs another will follow." Prowl glanced at the Lancia, "That is true, isn't it?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, it's like some kind of code reaction thing. If one bot's system senses that another has gone into heat, then their own codes might activate as well."

Optimus tilted his helm to regard the scientist, "Is anyone subjected to this?"

"Not really, it all depends on their situation, Ratch is mostly on the ARK and is protected from fights, so his codes have suggested it would be safe enough for him now to bare. It's a survival code, it not only reacts to the low number of bots onboard but the level of energon he can get, how well he can keep his sparkling safe, and how well he himself can be protected."

Jazz crossed his arms behind his helm, "Sounds like tha mechs that are usually out of battle, ar' usually safe and of tha low risk of being attacked anytime soon." The saboteur gave a quick glance to the SIC, a look of concern in his visor before looking back at the other two, "Ah think we should have warnings out, the others will be effected sooner or later."

The truck nodded, "Agreed, get a list of who is more likely to get this condition, Wheeljack are there any signs to look out for?"

"Yep, soreness in the joints and lower regions to start with, it'll hurt only slightly at first but then the pain in the abdomen will increase and feel like it's twisting before it will start to relax into a numbness. This is the reproduction chamber getting the body ready; the joints are being readied for the extra weight that a sparkling would bring. The chamber itself is expanding and rearranging so it would conceive better, also the fuel tank will begin sifting through the energon and diluting it into a smaller connected pouch for when the new spark comes and needs fuel."

Prowl shifted, glad that the other two were focused on the scientists as he desperately hoped that the soreness in his wings and knees was just from lack of recharge…had to be…it was, right?

Wheeljack continued on, "See, Ratchet did experience all of this but at the time he said it was probably from standing on his pedes all day and having his servos work nonstop as for his tanks, he told me it was probably just bad energon. All the signs were there but they were put off as other everyday symptoms. So I would begin looking at those who have recently complained about aches, I think there was some that Ratch and First Aid had gone through. Perhaps some of them are already started but put it off."

The officers nodded, Prime agreed and sent the scientist's after the list, Prowl was sent off to prepare the rest of the crew…Jazz…decided to keep an optic on the Datsun.


	2. Chapter 2

This bunny was adopted from MynameisJag, the first chapter is completely hers and this chapter was written with her help and guidance. So HUGE Thank you to Jag!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; if I did a whole lot of bots wouldn't have died

'_Blah_' thoughts

"Blah" talking

:Blah: commlink

'_Primus on a pogo stick!__'_

Ratchet groaned in frustration as for the fifth time his servos started to shake as he pulled the wires out of his door lock. What he wouldn't give for a hard rod right now, pulsing, slaming into his aching empty valve...

Shaking head to rid himself of those thoughts, '_Later__',_ he promised himself, '_I will get all I need once I OPEN THIS DOOR!__'_ Snarling Ratchet ripped off the protective coating off the wires and threw a cleaner bottle into the door lock. The lock sparked and short-circuited throwing the door into emergency mode. Sliding open the door let the smell of possible donors engulf Ratchet. Taking a deep inhale he smiled, a wild uncontainable smile, '_Now it's time for fun'._

_*Break*_

Prowl moved quickly down the hall to the rec room after giving a emergency announcement over the comms. As he entered he went to stand at the centre of the room and waited for the rest of the mechs to show up. Slowly the rest of the room filled up with all the mechs that were at base with a few exceptions, Bluestreak and Mirage who were out on patrol, Skyfire and Preceptor who were on a supply pick up at a nearby metal shop, Red Alert who refused to leave the monitor room and Hound who was spending his orn off in the woods. Once Wheeljack returned with the list Prowl brought the rest of the Autobots attention to Prime.

Optimus nodded to his SIC and turned his glaze to his mechs, "Autobots I have some ah .unusual news. As you all know our numbers have suffered horribly during the war and energon shortage however with the recent influx of energon and help from our human allies a few mechs codes have decided that it is an opportune time to go into to heat."  
>At that word the rec room became awash of noise.<p>

"Ah.. frag " came a moan from Ironhide. "Do we know who?"

Wheeljack piped up, sounding a bit too cheerful as he deliver his part, " We have one confirmed case, with several more possibilities to look into. However to be thorough everyone will have to see FirstAid and Hoist for a check-up."

"Why not Ratchet? He's CMO. came Sideswipe from the back of the room.

Wheeljack fidgeted and looked away from the bots as he spoke, "That would be our confirmed case."

"WHAT! was the harmonized the Autobots.

"The Hatchet in heat? I don't know if I want to be turned on or terrified.", Sunstreaker added, the look on his face stuck between being thoughtful on the whole subject or just being weirded out.  
>Optimus sighed as the room filled with murmurs, most on the possibilities of who was next and he watched as they all turned their helms to look at the mechs near them, wondering if any of them was about to start their own cycle.<p>

He made a sound close to what a human would call clearing their throat, the sound was hushed as all optics were now focused on the leader, "I expect full corporation and take hope that you will be respectful of your fellow Autobots that are sickened with this heat."

Jazz shared a quick smile with the crew, "He means, don't go fragging where ya know ya ain't supposed ta."

"You should listen to the rules about this." Prowl growled, a warning look was sent to all of the crew available.  
>Ironhide nodded "Ya, there are guidelines for situation like this."<p>

"How would you know?" barked Cliffjumper, ignoring the whisper that someone said about him not having to worry about cause not even a mech in heat would do him.

'Cause I'm old," someone giggled, he ignored it, "Now first off ya do not seek a mech in heat! Unless ya have a standing relationship with them ya back the frag up and don't try anythin'. ", the weapons specialist vented deeply. However if caught by said mech, ya better perform or else the mech could become damaged either by overheating himself or hurting himself over the rejection. Mechs in heat do not take rejection nicely, they either become enraged or start hurting themselves."

There was a muffled laugh coming from the red twin, "Your saying if they get pissed off if somebot can't 'get up' right sounds like a date gone wrong, besides Ratch has anger issues to begin with, what can be so bad if he gets rejected or," another laugh, "doesn't get his filling?"

Not that the twin was planning on rejecting the medic or another mech in heat that he comes across, pit if they want to take a ride on him, who was he to say no?

"Umm, well," they all looked at the engineer, "they tend to either take what they want if said no to, it seems the heat gives them a little more strength than normal. I'm guessing under the saying, 'if you can't have it, take it.' And if they go through the other way, they will inflect self harm to their own frames."

Seen it all before, start clawing at their own plating until they draw energon," the red van sighed as he looked down at his pedes, "their emotions are 10x what they should be, one reason why they can be so lustful imagine that ya hurt by a simple rude comment, ya will feel bad for a while but get over it. For them, it's like a mini-depression they go through, thankfully they get over as soon as it hits but it can get pretty bad."

Though the worst case was a mech by the name Soildgear, he had a full blown freak out; the mech hid himself away and refused to deal with his cycle. Hoist spoke softly staring off in no particular direction, It got so bad two- thirds of his internals had to be over-hauled.

All the mech's in the room went quiet at those words, most looking each other with worry in their optics. Some of the closer mechs like Springer and Hot Rod were touching each other reassuringly.

As you have heard there are reasons to careful with a mech in heat, Optimus' voice seemed to drown out the quiet so I want you all to make sure that if a mech in heat approaches you, you will do your best to help them.

Again someone snickered and it was ignored.

"So what will happen to the mechs that you know are going into heat?" asked Bumblebee "is there a way to stop it?"

Wheeljack shook his helm "There no way to stop a cycle if it's about to start however if the mech doesn't want the sparkling we do have the option of placing a charge disrupter by his reproduction tank. The disrupter will cause no damage but will stop the charge necessary for the formation of a new spark. We can only get mechs haven't began their cycles yet as by the time the cycle has started the mechs instincts have taken over and will refuse the disrupter, sometimes in..eh very unusual ways."

"Like Sparkride, who took the disrupter and tried to shove it up the medic's exhaust pipe!" laughed Hoist. "We warned the medic the mech wouldn't do it, he was too deep in his cycle, but the fragger went to try anyway! Ha! Funniest thing about that was after trying to shove the damn thing up, Sparkride went and jumped the medic and got sparked up by him!"

Some warm chuckles came from the room as everyone started to relax a bit.

"Oooh, question! What happens when two mechs in heat meet?" Sideswipe arm raised and grinning like a mad man, "I bet that's something to see!"

"Not really," chuckled Ironhide, "when mechs tat are in heat meet they give each other a once over, make sure the other is healthy and walk away from them. Their instincts know tat the other can't give them what they need so they leave each other alone, but get a desirable donor in there and you might have a fight on your servos."

"Slag, I was hoping to have a real show." Sideswipe grumbled.

"No such luck you perve." Sunstreaker grinned.

"You should talk Sun, you and your homemade porn!"

"What the Pit! Were you going through my stuff again?"

"And so what if I was? Worried that I'll give out your wax?" Sideswipe said as he gave his twin a shove.

"Don't fragging dare!" Sunstreaker shoved his twin back.

"Oh what are you going do about it Sunny?" Sideswipe grabbed his brother's helm fins and yelled into his face.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker's fist flew and connected into his brother's helm, which caused Sideswipe to turn around and tackle his brother to the floor.

"Ok, break it up you two!" came Prowl as he reached drown to pull them apart grimacing as his arms stared to ache. However as he grabbed on to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker bowled over the both of them causing Prowl to hit the ground hard, doorwings first.

"Ok that's enough!" Jazz growled as he pushed Sunstreaker over. Taking a protective stance over Prowl, he grabbed Sideswipe's helm and pulled him up. "Ya both need to calm the frag down before someone gets hurt!"

"Fine" huffed Sunstreaker as he stood up.

"Sorry about that Prowl." Sideswipe smiled sheepishly. Prowl nodded absently as he looked up at Jazz. Strange warmth filled him as he watched the saboteur protect him.

'_He's so protective of me; he would make a good mate. He could help protect the sparklings.'_ Prowl quickly gave his processor a shake. '_Where did those thoughts come from? He is a good friend and fellow Autobot nothing more.'_

"Well ya should be sorry. Now go sit down when this meeting over you and your twin knucklehead are going to the brig for a bit to make sure ya cool down." Jazz barked. Jazz then turned to Prowl and offered his servo. "Here Prowler let me help ya up, that was a nasty fall."

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl answered as he took the saboteur's servo. As he was pulled to his pedes Prowl's doorwings started to shake as a harsh spasm ripped across them. Prowl winced as the spasm worsened and arched his back to try and ease the pain.

"Slag Prowl, are ya ok?" Jazz worried as he saw Prowl's face plates twist into a grimace.

"My doorwings .. hissed the tactical officer as said wings went through another spasm, the delicate features vibrating harshly on his back as they jerked painfully.

"Gotcha!" the saboteur moved to the tactician's wings and started to send soft magnetic pulses to them to ease the pain. After a moment Prowl's doorwings fell into a complete relaxed position as the pain drifted away to the feeling of the gentle waves that were soothing the extra sensitive sensors, he's engine even started to purr in delight of the feeling.

"Slag Jazz, less than a minute to get the mech that relaxed?" Smokescreen chuckled, watching the usual stoic face of the SIC melt away into one almost dreamy like, "Me next!"

"Get your own Jazz," came a relaxed murmur from Prowl's lipplates, his panels pushing into the Porsche's servos almost mindlessly, getting a chuckle from the mech as the doorwings gave a flutter underneath his touches.

"That looks kinda hot."

The golden frontliner glared at his brother, who just merely shrugged it off, "Just saying."The entire the rec room stared at Sideswipe for a moment then burst out laughing at the mech.

'_Sooo good, he's so caring. I want to BAD PROWL! BAD THOUGHTS!' _Prowl gave his helm a shake to try to dislodge the thoughts from his processer. "Ah.. Thank you Jazz, for your accidence. I should be all right now." His faceplate burned slightly as he pulled away from Jazz's wonderful sevos.

"No prob, Prowler." Jazz came over and smiled at his friend "Anytime."

'_Anytime? How about now?'_ Came a thought into Prowl's processor, a thought that he stubbornly ignored.

"Prowl maybe you should get some rest," came a soft request from FirstAid. "The meeting can continue without you and after that fall you could probably use it before we

"I'm sure I can handle the meeting FirstAid."

"Now Prowl don't argue with the acting CMO." Jazz chuckled, "Ya head to your quarters. I'll head over when the meetings over and give ya an update."

Prowl found himself torn, he had a duty as SIC to be at all official meetings for the Autobots but he wanted so much to rest as both Jazz and FristAid suggested. His whole frame ached as he looked over to Optimus, who gave him a smile and nodded his head.

"Go rest Prowl; we will be fine without you today."

"I think I'll do that then. FirstAid my comlink will be open, com me when you are ready to see me." Prowl turned and started to leave, as he did Jazz called out to him.

"Have a good rest Prowler; I'll be by later to check up on ya." Prowl turned slightly to Jazz and replied,

"Thank you Jazz." With a smile he left the rec room and started down the hall, the conversations of the bots within continuing with their questions and explanations. As he got further down the hall the strange quiet of the Ark seemed absorb all the sound, his almost non-existent pedefalls the only sound he could hear. His doorwings, still sore and aching, were too sensitive at the moment to give accurate readings of his surroundings. It left Prowl a little unnerved. Rubbing his sore arm joints, he continued down the hall towards his quarters, hoping a nice recharge nap would stop the strange soreness he had experiencing all orn as he refused it to be more then the lack of his care to his own frame, something he was used to doing..

As he turned the corner his optics caught a dash of movement going around the other corner. He also heard a soft sound coming from that end of the corridor; it was almost like a moan. Forgetting his aches and focusing on a possible intruder, Prowl moved quickly and as quietly as he could to the end of the passage. As he neared the corner the soft sound was identified as gasps and moans but he no idea on who they could belong to.

"State your designation!" Prowl called out, back to the wall. All that answered him was a soft grunt. Prowl frowned as brought his doorwings up in an aggressive V stance, blaster at the ready, it would figure that perhaps one of Soundwave's symbiotes got in during the meeting.. As he turned the corner he brought his weapon up only to drop it in his shock at the scene before him.

There was their CMO, his back to the wall, legs spread opened with his servos in his valve playing with himself in attempt to reduce the charge in his systems. His head was thrown back and his jaw slightly open as a stream of soft pleasured sounds poured out as his servos pulled out of his valve only to be pushed in hard , causing transfluid to splurt out with each hardened thrust. Ratchet turned his head to look over to his shocked SIC, the sound of the weapon clattering against the floor drawing his attention, his glossa swiping over his lip plates as Prowl continued to stare in shock.

The SIC's doorwings were standing on end and for once his battle computer seemed to have shutdown on him as the medic let out a purr that vibrated into the overly sensitive panels sending what felt like hot liquid into systems and heating himself up quite nicely. Oh, this could not be happening, this was not going to happen and...the ambulance was starting to move toward him...

The Datsun felt like his pedes were made out of lead as the other reached him and circled him much like a predator about to devour its prey, the fluid still continuing to flow out of the CMO's valve and dripped out onto the ground with light patters that only echoed to the trapped mech's audio like a ticking clock. His intakes hitched as he the servo that he knew was just recently used in self-service trailed along one of his back appendages, the liquid still warm in the places where it touched. It shouldn't have felt that good...

Another purr and he was suddenly aware of deep blue optics staring at him as pearl lips broke into a smile worthy of a demon. The grey chevron nudged him under the chin as Ratchet seemed to wrap himself around the other, one leg coming up to wrap around a black waist, spreading the lubrication on him in the move as denta nipped at the neckcables. He could feel the fans of the white and cherry frame against his, the heat radiating off in waves, affecting his own inner workings.

And then suddenly...it was gone...

Shuttering his optics he watched as the medic pulled off of him and gave him an odd look, the once enticing smile disappearing for the small frown that took its place. A light snort escaped the white mech and he briskly brushed past him, not even bothering to explain his actions.  
>Leaving Prowl standing in the an empty hallway with fluids and paint transfers from the medibot's rubbing up against him and the feeling of complete confusion, "What the pit just happened?"<p>

Without the temping medic in front of him, his battle computer began to work once more bringing up Ironhide's words.

'_When mechs tat are in heat meet they give each other a once over, make sure the other is healthy and walk away from them. Their instincts know tat the other can't give them what they need so they leave each other alone'__,_ remembering that started to make Prowl's processer buzz with the unpleasant tingle. As the tingle started he raced for his quarters, desperate to get there before he crashed; he did not want to explain why he was covered in white paint and transfluid.

As he entered his quarters he turned to the door to make sure it was locked, not that ever stopped Jazz or the twins when they really wanted in, his tanks gave an odd twist. It was only there for less than half a click but it was there. His processer's tingle became a rough pound as stumbled into his berthroom, doorwings failing as he crossed the passage. Prowl sat himself down on to his berth and took a few long inhales. The pounding was stronger now as more information poured in from his battle computer. '_Soreness in the joints and lower region, abdominal pain and with the recent reaction of Ratchet to me there is a 90% chance' .._Prowl shook as his processer finally gave up and crashed with one thought going through his head.

'_Oh Primus, I'm in heat'__._

*Break*

Red Alert's tanks twisted for the third time this breem, whatever the twins slipped into his energon it was doing a number on his tanks. They would not stop twisting, not to mention he felt he could vent a ton of exhaust that wasn't there.

'_I swear I'll get those two for this prank if I have to wring the confession out of them myself_ 'he growled as the snaking pain got worse, his only relief was the surveillance footage he was going through to find his evidence.

The Security Director pillowed his helm in his arms as he leaned heavily on the console, making a sound like a human sigh. '_If this doesn't go away soon I'll have to go to the medbay and then who will watch the monitors as they rip me apart for spares? No one! Inferno might be able to for a while but he would be overrun in a matter of orns, his too soft sparked to say no to anybody!'_

A ping came to his internal comm with an almost happy sound, causing the Lambo to sit up straight. He glared at the air in front of him as he quickly traced the comm, to his relief it was Inferno calling from the rec room. With a relaxed look he sent his own comm, on a much more secure line, to the fire truck with a ping.

:Yes Inferno?:

:Hay Red, how ya doin' up there?: The firetruck sounded overly excited as he chuckled over the comm. :Yer tank still at ya?:

:Yes Inferno it still is 'at me' as you put it. Though it will be a lot better once I have the evidence I need to put those two in the brig for the next megacycle!: He growled as he surfed the footage again,

:Messing with an officer's ration is a huge insubordinate action and should not be taken lightly!:

:I agree with ya Red, but it's looks like they went got themselves stuck in the brig for ya.:

:What do you mean Inferno?:

:Wha'? Ya didn't see their fight in the rec room just now? I know you can't get every word but they were very much in the shot of camera 4, ya should have got a first class shot of the whole thing!:

:..what?: came the soft question from the shell-shocked Security Officer, he never would miss something like that and yet he had oh Primus

:Are you sure yer ok Red?: His closest if only friend's worry clear over the comms, : it's not like ya not to catch something like that.:

: I don't know anymore : came a very distraught whisper.

'_How could I've missed something like that?'_ Red Alert thought as his servos came up to his helm, grasping it with tense fingers. '_I've been compromised! I can't do my job if I'm compromised! I'll be melted down for scrap!'_

He moaned as his horns started to spark, the tingling feeling reaching everywhere on his helm as the sparks flew in a dramatic display, this wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen! He had slipped in his duty and and oh, he was going to be seen as nothing poor then a failure! A easily disposable failure!

:Red?: came the sweet southern drawl of the fire truck, : Red just try ta relax! I'll be up there in klick!:

Red Alert whined as he started to shake, he looked around the monitor room and ran to the corner furthest from the door. He sat down with his back to the wall, whimpering as he curled himself up into a ball as his horns started to give a very impressive fireworks show. '_Maybe they'll keep me for the fireworks hahaha Primus knows I can't do much else!'_ Hysterical laughter filled the room as the curled up form of the security director began to rock back and forth, his processor now starting to overheat and twisting his thoughts into those of his impendent death due to his malfunction and obvious failure.

Moments felt like vorns as the chief of security sat there watching the door, waiting for Prime or Ratchet to come in, declare him useless as a mech and throw him in to the nearest smelting pit. With the sweeping sound of the door opening Red Alert started to babble never noticing the near silent click of the door locking.

"I don't why I didn't catch it just didn't see wasn't paying attention but I always pay attention don't know why I wasn't paying attention tanks feel bad but that's no excuse for failing in my job without my job I don't have anything worth keeping me around don't send me away I don't want to go I want to stay I want to stay..."

"Shhh Red no one goin' to make ya leave, ya'll just havin' a bad day, it happens." Came the sweet coo of Inferno as he kneeled before him. "Here I brought some medical low-grade, checked it myself; yer just undercharged thanks to yer tanks being all wonky."

Placing the cube out of the way the larger mech slowly inched his way over to the security director, hoping the movement didn't cause the panicking bot more stress.

"Shouldn't matter! I'm the Chief of Security! I must remain vigilant at all times!" he cried as Inferno's large strong servos took his shoulders and pulled him into the fire truck's embrace.

"Now don't be like that Red, yer the best Security Director we ever had. No one can do a better job then ya but yer not Primus ya can't see everything and know everything at all times." Inferno shushed shivering Lambo as he tucked him under his chin. "Yer just a mech and sometimes mechs will fail but it's my job to be there for ya Red, be there helping ya to feel better when yer sick or when yer hurting."

"Because you're my bodyguard?" came the muffled question from the slightly shaking Security Officer as he buried his faceplate into rescue vehicles chassis, inhaling the calming scent and if he wasn't panicking so much, he would have been purring at the slightly ashy smell when did Inferno smell so good.

"No Red, because yer my friend, my best friend and I don't care if ya fail at watching the monitors for a breem. Yer my friend and I care if yer too sick to take of yerself. Yer too important to me to lose Red". Was his answer as he began to rock the still upset mech back and forth. "Much too important."

Red Alert vented deeply as his paranoia began to calm at the sweet words from his friend and the soft rocking motion. The Security Officer felt as though some weight had been taken off his shoulders at the fire trucks words and actions.

'_My friend'_ was his thought, '_my best friend Inferno_'. As his faceplate broke into a contented smile he uncurled himself from his ball and started to stroke the mechs chassis. Inferno hummed at the stroking as he rubbed Red Alerts backplates in response, the calming effect of the rubbing helping the poor fritz out mech to calm down from his break down.

"Feelin' better now?" was the question after a breem.

A hum of approval and a nod of a helm was all the answer Inferno needed as he picked the small Lamborghini up and into his arms. The fire truck gave a chuckle as a small squeak came from the small mech as he was placed onto a chair and the cube of low grade was placed into his hands. "Drink up then Red, it'll settle yer tanks."

"Thank you Inferno, but the pain seems too abated for the moment."

"Still ya should drink it while ya can then, don't want ta worry the medics when they call ya down for the check up."

"Check up? I just had one not even an orn ago! Why do I need another one?" The sparks sent out a brief flare as he growled in to his cube.

"Not just ya Red, the whole base has ta go in for 'em, even me." Inferno chuckled at his friend's growl, it was adorable the way the Lambo tried to be tough," 'pparently there's this bit of coding that most mechs have that is causing a bit of a problem and they want ta nip it in the aft before it gets 'oo bad."

"A coding issue? Why would be coming into play now?"

"The code is linked ta a whole bunch of situations that trigger it." Using his servos to count out the triggers, the firetruck smiled reassuringly. "There has ta be lots of energon available, the mech has ta be a place they would call safe for a while, and then the population has ta be very low. So with the war and all, there was never a lot of energon stockpiled or it was never really safe enough."

"The War helped with the low population though." Red added grimly as he continued to sip his low-grade.

His friend nodded in agreement as he continued to explain, "But here we have lotsa energon and we're safer now then we have been for vorns, perfect time for the code to act up."

"Sounds like a perfect excuse for them rip info and blackmail material from our processors to me; I'm not going down there." Red Alert huffed as he glared at the cube as though it was it's fault for the check-up, "I'll take my chances with this coding bug, not that I think it exists, I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm sure ya can Red, after all with yer paranoia ya probably don't feel safe enough for the code ta start up anyway." The fire truck brought up, a little sound of disappointment in his voice and he looked as though he was going to speak again but paused for a moment then shook his helm, "looks like their starting to call mechs down now, just got a ping from medbay."

"You're not going down there are you? It's some stupid ploy for them to get in to your head!" The SD exclaimed, what if they get a hold of Inferno and and did things to him!

"I'm not 'oo worried. I don't have anything they would want, so I might as well get it done sooner than later, maybe I can get some info about it to bring ta ya later." , the larger mech smiled as he turned to the door.

"It's stupid that's why! How can any mech feel safe here! We're in the middle of a war!" the fuming Officer grumbled, how can their own codes be so foolish enough to believe it was safe. It was all a conspiracy, a conspiracy to get vital information out of all of them!

"Maybe 'cause they know they have you watching their backs Red." Inferno turned back to his friend and smiled as he spoke. "I know I feel safe for tat reason."

Red Alert felt the metal on his faceplates heat up with Inferno's confession as well as a warm feeling inside his spark, it was nice to know someone appreciated all his hard work, "Inferno I.."

"Don't have ta say a word Red." the firefighter interrupted with a nervous laugh, "I'll see ya later tonight kay?" and he left with a wave before any more words could be spoken.

"But Inferno..." Red Alert got out before the door closed shut. "I feel safe with you too.." was said to the empty room, his safe but lonely empty room


	3. Chapter 3

This bunny was adopted from MynameisJag, the first chapter is completely hers and this chapter was written with her help and guidance. So HUGE Thank you to Jag!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; if I did this stuff would be happening on a regular basis.

'_Blah_' thoughts

"Blah" talking

:Blah: commlink

Prowl's surroundings were dark as he slowly came online, his doorwings not registering anything round him. He let a vent of air out as moved to sit up on the end of his berth, helm in his servos as he tried to gather his thoughts. Said wings gave a shake as his last moments online came back to him, he was trying to remain calm as warm soothing servos began to rub along the edge of his most sensitive appendages.

The Datsun jerked himself out of the wandering servos getting to his pedes and turned himself around to stare at his once thought empty berth all in one quick motion like a startled feline. Sitting there with the most enticingly seductive grin on his faceplates that the he had ever witnessed was very smug and very pleased Jazz.

"Jazz, what are you doing on my berth?" Prowl asked the grinning saboteur trying to mask his surprise, it would get him no answers if the spy could see right through him to his worry. The Ops mech only replied with a coy smile as he slipped off the tactician's berth and sauntered over to the other black and white mech with a graceful sway of his hips.

"Jazz, what are you doing?...You shouldn't be here." The Praxian's voice betraying a bit of panic as he backed up as TIC grew closer to him, his stoic mask falling to the emotions of alarm.

"Now Prowler, Ah'm just here ta help." Jazz gave his helm a shake, like the door winger was being silly, as he closed in on the SIC, "Nothing ta worry about."

"What are you helping with exactly?" Prowl soon found himself backed into the wall in his own berthroom as the head spy just continued to stride towards him. His doorwings shivering against the wall as the Porsche stopped when he was bumper to bumper with the Datsun.

"Come on Prowler, ya know why Ah'm here." The tone of his voice had become husky as he placed his nimble servos on the tactician's chestplate as he spoke. "Ah'm here ta help ya with your heat cycle." With a wide smile he began to stoke the mech's seams with quick movement, servos moving from seam to seam, slipping under his bumper and playing with his headlights.

Holding back a needy moan from the saboteur's treatment, Prowl went to grab the mech's dexterous servos as they softly rubbed his headlights, only to find his own servos grabbed and placed around the TIC's waist. Jazz gave him a tut as he pulled a pair of servocuffs out of his subspace and locked the heated bot's servos around his waist.

"Sorry Sweetspark, can't have ya stopping the ride so early." He gave off a sensual chuckle as he continued his assault on Prowl's sensors. Moving his servos down the Praxian's chassis, slipping into transforming seams as he went, he stopped just above the interface panel that he just knew was already  
>leaking and clutching in on itself in desperation for hot spike to fill and stretch it, gaining a low moan of disappointment from the heating up tactician when the desires seemed to be halted and with a smirk to the Datsun, he slowly rubbed the heating panel with his thumbs as the rest of his fingers rested in<br>his joints, using the movement to further heat up the aching mech.

Prowl let out several soft gasps at the Porsche's ministrations as he gripped the mech's waist as Jazz began to mouth his bumper, glossa lapping at his seams. If he was in his right processor at the moment, he would have been ashamed of how much he sounded like a turbocat in heat, not bothering the fact that he was on such a cycle himself.

"Ya like that, doncha?" was a murmur from the wicked mouth of the saboteur as it moved up his chassis to his neck cables. With a soft chuckle, Jazz began to mouth Prowl, dragging his denta along the tactician's sensitive energon lines. As he nibbled his way up to the SIC's audios he continued to mumur, his accent getting thicker as he started to heat up with the mech. "Betcha ya want meh to open yer cover up and slide mehself into your aching valve….. Nah, Ah'm not gonna do that Sweetspark if ya want meh ya gotta open yerself up and let meh in. So Prowler let meh in, open up fer meh…." Was the sweet demand in Prowl's audios.

The Datsun let out a loud moan as he did as the spy demanded and opened his panel, the cover shifting away with a click. With his protective cover gone the scent of his arousal flooded the air, some the lubrication dripping down his thighs. The scent seemed to change something in Jazz as the mech gave wicked snarl right in the doorwinger's audios and his servos began to finger the wanting valve in front of them.

A pleasured scream ripped away from the SIC vocaliser as the spy's clever servos brushed nearly every node in his valve, in the resulting pleasure the tactician's legs spread themselves and his servos moved to gripped the devilish saboteur's wonderful aft. His doorwings smacking against the wall as they wanted to thrash in the pleasurable sensations that Jazz was providing him.

"Oh Prowler, can't have yer doorwings all dinged up, let meh fix it." As he talked Jazz slipped down Prowl's front and out of his grasping servos, on the way the spy stopped for a klick to admire the datsun's quivering valve. A fiendish smirk appeared on his faceplates as he leaned in to take a long inhale of the tactician's scent, glossa sneaking out and giving a playful lick just to the outer rim. The SIC whined at the teasing mech and placed his still cuffed servos on the mech's helm and tried to push him closer. With a soft laugh Jazz slipped out of the doorwinger's servos, stood in front of him and took the cuffed servos in hand. Then he proceeded to lead him to his own berth, the Datsun nearly tripping as he reached their destination. The porshe lead the heated up mech to the edge of the berth and with a bit of mechhandling had the SIC on his servos and knees, his aft high; his valve clenching and giving a steady stream of lubricants and doorwings thrashing happily.

"Ya look so good Sweetspark," Jazz purred as he watched the empty valve ripple and clench. He pulled up to the tactician's aft and ground his heated panel against the whimpering mech.

"Jazz please!" The doorwinger cried as he ground himself back on the saboteur spreading his fluids all over the mech, his wings whipping themselves into a frenzy.

"Soon, Prowler. Soon." The spy chuckled as he watched the Datsun's doorwings, "Ah have ta give homage ta these beautiful appendages of yers." As he said the words the saboteur moved his servos to the base of the wings and dipped into the joints gently. Prowl let loose another scream as his doorwings stilled; the TIC moved up from the joints and over the large sensitive panels, dipping the tips of his claws into the seams as he went. When he got to the edges of the writhing wings he began to rub them softly as he sent strong magnetic pulses through his hands.

A panting and shaking SIC looked back at devilish mech and pleaded, "Please Jazz … Please stop teasing me….." Prowl pushed against the TIC's blistering panel as his doorwings fluttered in the mech wondrous servos.

Not stopping his ministrations to the heated Datsun , Jazz chuckled " Ya want meh Sweetspark?" he began to speed up the pulses on the beautiful wings "Tell meh how much ya want meh."

"Want you…. Want you to fill me! Please Jazz I'll do anything please fill me!" Prowl moaned out as the magnetic pulses started to white out his sensors with pleasure.

"Anythin'? You'll do anything to have meh fill you?"

"YES! Anything!"

Grabbing the tactician's waist the spy pulled the mech to his knees, Prowl whined as he couldn't entice the saboteur's panel open in this position. Jazz settled himself between the Datsun's doorwings as he leaned up to his audios.

"Then I wantcha ta wake up."

"..what?"

*Break*

With a jerk the tactician sat up in his berth and stared at his wall.

_That whole thing was a flux?_ The doorwinger let out a soft vent in frustration as his doorwings drooped a bit. _A very good flux at least…_ The feeling of Jazz's servos lingered on him; even his valve still felt the saboteur's nimble fingers pressing and rubbing his walls. _And not thinking of that anymore…._ Prowl shook his helm as he swung his pedes over the edge of the berth. As his battle computer came back online he placed his helm into his servos as he sorted through the information he was being fed. After a few breems the Datsun was yanked from his calculations by a questioning ping from his door, he lifted his helm out of his servos and looked over. _Who could that be?_ was the doorwinger's thought as he opened the door with a quick burst of data.

His optics widened as Jazz strode into his room and _OhPrimus!_ was all Prowl could think as his flux came right back to the front of his processers. His Battle computer stalling as the saboteur walked up to him, gave the tactician a large grin and placed a cube in his still cupped servos.

"Heya Prowler thought I'd bring ya a cube, since ya probably haven't refueled yet." The spy said as he sat down beside the doorwinger. Prowl's systems gave a quiet murmur to the porsche's proximity as his doorwings gave a very slight happy flutter.

"Thank you Jazz… How was the meeting after I left?" the datsun's processor grasping at anything to distract him from the lovely saboteur sitting in his berth. Hopefully if he remained distracted his earlier flux would leave his processor for more than a few klicks.

"Went pretty smoothly if Ah do say myself. After ya left there were more questions of course." The spy grinned as he explained. "Learned quite a bit, like how a mech in heat tend to go fer mechs with very unique features. Like Hounds holograms or Trailbreaker shielding or even Tracks' paint job. Ya should have seen the mech preen when he heard that!" grinning as he chuckled he gave Prowl a quick once over, visor glowing brightly as he spotted flecks of red on black.

"Prowler? How did ya get that paint on yer pelvic plate?" was a very quiet question from the saboteur, his servo clenching on the berth as he stared at his friend.

The doorwinger's optics widened as he stared down to his own pelvis plate, the red marks easily visible on the matt black surface. His battle computer kicked in after a moment and gave him a reminder of what had happened before he crashed.

"Oh, it must have happened when I….met Ratchet on my way to my quarters." Prowl remarked as began to try and scrape the paint flecks with his servo, placing down the cube Jazz brought him, his tank feeling as though it was trying to twist into itself."I didn't have time to get a comm out as after the incident I began to crash."

"Ya crashed!" exclaimed the worried porshe as he leaned closer to the datsun, servos reaching for the tactician's shoulder. "Da ya need ta see FirstAid?"

Faceplates heating up as the spy came closer to him, Prowl tried to keep his face void of emotion as he answered his friend "No I should be fine; it was an emotional crash not a logical one. My emotional core has already dealt with the error and feeding the information back to me at a lesser intensity then when the event happened." Letting the saboteur's servo rest on his shoulder, he felt the charge from his flux come back, his optics turning to look back at the lovely TIC.

Primus, he wanted to reach over, grab that lovely chassis and face his processor silly, not to mention that the saboteur would make an excellent sire. He could practically feel the other pulsing inside of-_STOP THAT LINE OF THOUGHT!_ Prowl gave himself a mental shake as he tried to focus on Jazz's worried face. He would not allow this condition to control him. He would not fall victim to some ancient coding that made less willed mechs into something akin to a Turbocat in heat, he was better than that! The Datsun looked up into Jazz's visor and let a small frown free on his faceplates; for his sake as well as others, he had to control his emotions .He was good at that, he had vorns behind him to prove that but the buzz in the back of his processor created from the slow descend into his own damn heat was starting to get harder to ignore.

Mistaking the frown from the SIC as his disapproval at Jazz's lingering servo, the saboteur gave the shoulder a quick squeeze and removed it with a slight sigh on his lips.

"If yer sure mech," Jazz sighed as pushed himself off the berth. "What are ya goin' to do then?"

"I will head to my office, as there will have to be changes to the schedule because of the situation. At the very least we need to make sure that the medics who are **not in heat **will not be overworked and unable to do their jobs in the event of a Decepticon attack." Prowl rationalized as he watched the almost gentle sway of the TIC as he walked towards the door. "With Ratchet unable to, his duties as CMO must be spread out so not one mech will have to shoulder all of the duties at once. For all of his talent FirstAid is still young, he does not have the experience to deal with all the Autobots problems on his own."

Jazz gave his helm a quick nod in agreement as he turned back to the datsun, "Best ta try and keep the peace then, the less mechs getting ta fights the less the medics will have to deal with. Though the worse ones are already locked up in the brig." Jazz swept a quick covert glance over the tactician form. "Yer sure yer ok to go back ta work? Ya did have a nasty fall."

Prowl shook his helm, "No, I'm fine, nothing hurts thanks to you." As his faceplates heated at the omission the SIC kept optic contact with saboteur, willing his expression to remain as impassive as possible to compensate. However the face breaking smile that formed on Jazz's face was hard to ignore and he found his the corner of his lips pulling themselves up in protest.

"No prob mech, happy ta help." Jazz turned back to the door, "I'll be by later ta with the list of mechs from FirstAid and ta make sure ya get some real rest, can't let yer habits get the best of ya without Ratch ta yell at ya."

"In all honesty, I would rather have you looking out for me then Ratchet any day." Prowl was shocked at his own words, it was like he no longer had a filter between his processer and vocalizer. Jazz turned to look him in the optics once more with his own shocked expression.

"Glad ta hear that Prowler…." Was Jazz's soft reply, "I should let ya get back ta yer duties…" breaking optic contact the porshe opened the door and began to walk out into the hall, with a small wave to Prowl the door closed blocking Jazz from sight.

Prowl had no idea why but seeing Jazz leave was almost sparkbreaking, without thinking he stood up to follow the mech but stopped himself from taking the step. What was he thinking? The heat couldn't already have such a tight hold of him yet could it? No it will not control him he wouldn't let it. Taking a firm stance, Prowl turned toward his private washracks, he still needed to clean himself up before heading to his office. Hopefully the cold spray would be enough to remove the last thoughts of the flux.

*Break*

As Jazz walked the halls of the Ark his processor returned to thoughts of the stoic SIC and he's odd behavior. Something was off, was the saboteur's thought. Prowl had been strangely vocal and was holding himself stiffer than usual, it was very odd in Jazz's optics. Then again Ratchet, of all mechs, jumping you in the hall could have unexplained consequences for Prowl; his emotion centre had a crash after all. Maybe Prowl had feelings for Ratchet that had gotten mixed up because of it.

Jazz frowned deeply at the thought; he didn't like the idea of Prowl having feelings for the docbot, it made his spark burn in a very unpleasant way. He knew his feelings for Prowl had left the line of friends a while ago and were halfway to something more, though he wished that Prowl was a little more revealing with his own emotions so Jazz would know to take the plunge or not. After all he rather have Prowl's friendship then the mech in his berth for a night.

The porshe sighed at his predicament, it seemed that he would be stuck looking longing at his friend for a long time at the rate they were going. Though there was some hope, Jazz let a wide grin cover his face, when the datsun vocalized that he rather have Jazz look after him then a trained medic. Those words even put him at ease over the SIC crash when he thought about it, if Prowl had feelings for the CMO that were more than friends he would have expressed his disappointment that Ratchet was not there to nag at him, he wanted Jazz to nag him instead. Just the thought of Prowl liking him over someone else made him want to dance through the halls.

Jazz caved in to his desire and started to dance down the hall, his happy thoughts being the only music he needed. At the end of the hall he gave a quick look around for any mechs that may have wonder why the saboteur had just busted into dance. With not a mech in sight the TIC just laughed to himself as continued down the hall.

A questioning ping distracted him from his current thoughts to his dissatisfaction as he opened his comm line hoping that it wasn't anything too important.

: Jazz here:

: Jazz? : Came the hopeful voice of FirstAid: We have a situation down in medbay..:

:What kind of situation 'Aid?: Those words had his processer going through the worst case scenario as he stopped his happy dance down the corridor and hurried to medbay.

: Nothing bad! : The medic said quickly hoping to relieve the saboteur's worry: We just need your help down here….Hoist and I can't get into Ratchet's recent files, their locked for some reason: Jazz could almost see FirstAid fretting around the medbay at his tone. : We need to know who were in the medbay before Ratchet started to go into heat. So far we only have hearsay and Ratchet's records are likely the only concrete source of information we have. :

: And Ratch being Ratch with his patient confidentiality, he 'as them locked up tighter then Sunstreaker's favorite waxes. : Jazz shook his helm as he slowed down a bit; he didn't want the rest of the crew thinking there was something wrong. Ratchet was always a very professional medic when it came to his data work, just never with his berthside manner. The saboteur couldn't count how many times Sideswipe alone tried to get blackmail material from the medbay only to come out with a dented helm for his troubles.

Jazz laughed to himself as he continued over the comm : Good thing I was heading in yer direction anyway then huh? :

: You were? I suppose those stories have some truth to them then? : came FirstAid's quiet query.

: Now which stories are ya talkin' about? :

: …The one that claims you have a six sense for trouble: The young medic replied sounding very sheepish. :That you know when anybot is getting into something that their not suppose to. And that the only reason they get away with it is that it amuses you. :

The TIC let out a loud laugh over the comm. line : Ha! Mech having a six sense for trouble is a Special Ops requirement; of course I have ta know what all them mechs are up ta. But ta put yer mind at ease I was heading yer way before ya commed me, have ta get that list fer Prowl so he can make changes to the schedule. :

: Well that is fortuitous. :

: …Percy been teaching you some new words hasn't he :

: …Yes…:

: Well at least yer getting out of the medbay once in a while. :

: B-but… I like the medbay….:

To that all Jazz could do was laugh as walked up to his destination and waited for the doors to the medbay to open. They opened with little fanfare as Jazz got a good look of the oddly disorganized medbay with a very troubled Hoist rummaging through the medbay cabinets. He had a very worried look on his face and he didn't look up to Jazz until the said saboteur walked over and got his attention.

"Whatcha lookin' fer Hoist?"

"Oh Jazz! I didn't notice you come in," the startled Hoist said as he turned to face the TIC.

"That's alright, it's meh job not ta be noticed after all." The porshe chuckled as he continued "So what are ya looking for? Ratchet's passcode?"

Hoist gave Jazz a knowing grin, "If it was that easy to get then Sideswipe would have already blackmailed everybot on this ship and maybe a few back on Cybertron. No I'm looking for our supply of charge disrupters; I wanted to make sure we have enough of them for whoever wants them."

"Alright, want some help?"

"Nah, we need you to get in Ratchet's office and crack his passcode, FirstAid is in there right now."

"'kay mech, once I'm done there I'll come and help, this shouldn't take long." Jazz headed to Ratchet's office with a quick wave to the medic. Hoist just shook his helm at the saboteur and went back to searching for the disrupters.

Jazz quickly opened the office door and walked in to see FirstAid typing at a monitor with a frantic pace. Frowning the TIC walked behind the young medic and looked over his shoulders, his frown deepened at the long steam of code that FirstAid was battling through. Ratchet had really gone overboard with his security. Jazz gave FirstAid a quick tap on his shoulder, which startled the poor mech.

"Jazz! Don't do that!"

"Sorry 'Aid but could ya move so I can give a crack at it? I can't do much over here." Jazz continued to eye the monitor with an annoyed stare.

"Of course." Was all FirstAid said as he and Jazz switched places, now looking over the porshe's shoulder FirstAid watched in an amazement as Jazz began rip through the firewalls that had giving him so much trouble before. Watching the mech hack into the terminal was like watching Ratchet do surgery, he understood what was happening and why but he could not keep up the speed and efficiency that the mech was going at.

Time went by quickly for the pair as Ratchet's overzealous protection made sure that it was no easy task to crack it. More than once Jazz wonder who could have built this code, it was driving him up the wall with its complexity, he preferred simple hidden programs with very few firewalls; no one ever saw the important information because they couldn't see it. But this? You could see where the info was, you just couldn't touch it unless you went through dozens of firewalls, it was nuts!

After 15 breems Jazz rose out of Ratchet's uncomfortable chair with his arms high in triumph, that code had finally let him through. As the saboteur did his victory lap around the room, FirstAid slid back on to the chair and started to get down to work.

"Thanks Jazz, I really appreciate it," the young medic said as he began to pull up the recent admittance to the medbay.

"No prob' 'Aid." Jazz chuckled as he finished his lap. "Ima going ta help Hoist while ya figure out who we have ta pull 'kay?" The young mech just gave him an affirmative murmur as he left the office. He looked around the medbay for Hoist, spotting him over by one of the supply rooms with Inferno. Going over with a smile on his faceplates, he watched as Inferno pulled down a bunch of boxes at Hoist's request.

"So what's in the boxes?"

Nearly dropping the box he was holding, Hoist cried as he turned to the quiet mech "You need to stop doing that!"

"Never! So whatcha got?" Jazz replied, giving the medic a large grin.

"Finally remembered where we had placed the charge disrupters." Hoist huffed, "though I had to call Inferno down here to help me. I swear I can never find those slagging ladders when I need them." Placing the box he was holding down on to one the medical berths. He opened it and began to pull out a few devices about the size of his fist.

"I hope I an't going ta need one of those," Jazz remarked "I only have so much room in there after all."

"No worries, these ones aren't for bots your size; these are sized for mechs Skyfire sized or larger." Huffer replied.

"Looks like ya have enough fer them then."

"Heya Hoist where do ya need these ones?" Inferno cut in as he left the storage closet.

Hoist waved Inferno over as he turned back to the devices, "Just over here would be great Inferno. I just have to check the disrupters to make sure their still in working order."

Placing the two boxes he was carrying down where Hoist indicated Inferno turned to the saboteur with a wide smile on his face. "Had any trouble with Red's program Jazz?"

"That was one of Red's? No wonder it was so slagging complicated!" Jazz shook his helm in exasperation, "the process for breaking in was simple but really time consuming why did he do that?"

"Ta give old Ratch a chance ta get there, the first broken fire wall sends a signal ta Ratch letting him know that somemech messing with it." Inferno chuckled, "breaking the wall brings the Hatchet so ya an't going ta get anywhere."

"Smart, no one would mess with it more than once. Heh, except Sideswipe but that mech just don't learn." Jazz remarked as he leaned against an empty berth. "So ya going ta stick around Inferno? Or is there some place ya need ta be?"

"If Hoist doesn't need me fer anything more, I think I'd better head back ta Red. He was having a bit of a break down before I got the call."

"Nothin' too bad I hope?"

"Oh I had him settled before I came down here." Inferno voice dropped in tone, "Prime could have called me and I would have told him ta frag off if Red wasn't ready fer me ta leave."

Jazz smiled at the fire truck, "Ya really care fer RedAlert don't ya."

"Of course, after what happen with Starscream I an't going ta fail him again." Inferno growled as he continued, "If he ever goes after Red again he'll won't be heading back, I'll make sure of it."

"While yer zeal is appreciated, I ain't talking about that." Jazz continued to smile in a reassuring manner, "Ya really CARE fer Red."

Inferno looked down into the porshe's visor, his lip plates pulled in to a thin line. When Jazz didn't look away and continued to smile the rescue mech let out a long drawn out sigh. "I rather not talk about that Jazz." Inferno quieted his voice, "I don't think I really ready ta even be thinkin' about it."

"Ya don't have ta talk about it, I'm just making an observation." Jazz let out a quiet chuckle, "I will be here went yer ready ta talk. It's always feels better when ya have a mech ta talk at."

"Don't ya mean talk to?"

"Nope, I believe ya don't need advice with stuff like that. Ya just somemech ta listen, ya can figure it out on yer own."

"…I'll think about it."

"PRIMUS SLAGIT!" Came a loud exclamation from Hoist. Startled out of their conversation the two mechs turned to the medic.

"What's the matter Hoist?" Jazz asked as walked over to the upset mech.

"What's wrong? Most of the small disrupters are trashed! There is no way I can even repair these." Pulling out several once delicate devices and showing the two mechs the mangled bits of metal circuits and wires.

"Ok it can't be too bad, who needs the small ones anyway?" was Inferno's inquiry.

"The smallest disrupters can be use for just about any mech with a few modifications though the proper sized disrupter will work better than one that's been altered. But that's not the problem; the problem is that the smallest are made for minibots, they can only use the smallest ones and I only have one. One for all the minibots!" Hoist ran his servo over his face in despair. "The minibots are a close group of bots Jazz, very close. If one goes into heat others will follow, I can guarantee that there will be at least two minibots going into heat in the next few orns." His words hung in the air as he pulled over the third box. "I don't even have enough mid-sized disrupters for the mechs on the Ark. We need to start to eliminate the mechs that don't need the disrupters."

Jazz looked thoughtful, "Would we be able ta eliminate the mechs that have already been jumped by Ratchet? After all a mech in heat won't go after a mech that will be going into heat as well right?"

"That could work but then again so far only Wheeljack can be removed from the list." Hoist remarked.

"Wheeljack and Prowl, Ratchet got out somehow and jumped our SIC in the hall." Jazz shook his helm. "Caused him ta crash once it was over and done with."

"Really? Shoot, don't tell that ta Red he's been freaking out about missing things on the monitors. It'll just upset him somthin' fierce." Inferno piped in.

"Red probably saw it Inferno, Prowl has a set up with Red that if he sees inferfacing in the halls he fills out a short report and lets our SIC or Prime deal with it directly. No broadcasting ta them, less embarrassing fer the mechs involved." Jazz explained.

"Really? I didn't know that, though it does make some sense." Inferno remarked "Red never did get pissed at the Aerialbots fer starting in the halls that one time."

"They did what now?"Jazz turned to the fire truck with a grin. "Ya got ta tell meh what happened! Spill!"

"Can we please remain on the problem at hand?" Hoist huffed, "I need to know –"

A sudden crash from Ratchet's office stopped Hoist from continuing his thought. The three mechs watched the door as it opened to reveal a very panicked FirstAid.

"Ratchet wasn't the first mech affected! His code was triggered by another mech!" FirstAid freaked as he ran up to Jazz.

"What!" was the chorused shout from the others.

"It was Hound! His code activated first!" FirstAid continued to panic as continued. "Hound came to medbay to have a check up before he went on his vacation; he was worried about his joints since they ached really badly. Ratchet gave him the OK to leave but told him to return to the Ark if the aches got worst. He agreed and left that orn!"

"So we have a mech that has gone into heat in the middle of nowhere? With the heat triggered he doesn't have capability to use his comm. he has no way to contact us and we can't talk to him!" The panic spread to Hoist as he began to understand the dilemma.

"OK mechs just relax," Jazz took command of the situation. "My mech Blaster will have his location. Just let me comm. him kay?" The saboteur quickly sent a ping to the communications officer with all his authority. The result was instantaneous.

: Blaster here: Was the rather happy answer.

: Heya Boommech, I need Hound's current location, if ya please:

: Not a problem my mech, just give meh a sec.:

: I'll be waitin': Turning to the other mechs in the room he grinned, "Just a moment mechs, Blaster on the job."

: Jazz I got Hound's signal, he's by the Canadian border. Let me get a better a …..oh frag… His signal was just scrambled: Jazz felt his tanks drop as he heard those words. : I'll try and boost the signal but it looks like something Soundwave would have come up with; I'll comm. you when I have an update:

Jazz's face dropped its grin as he looked to the others, "Now yah can panic."

My apologies for the long wait, RL wantedme more than my computer. Please review as it keeps me motivated.


End file.
